


Return

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Gen, Identity, Monologue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Good mood or not, Guzma hasn't forgotten about the dream he had last night.
Relationships: Guzma & Guzma no Gusokumusha | Guzma's Golisopod, Guzma & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Guzma & Plumeri | Plumeria
Series: Jolly Rogers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 15

"Hey Plums, me and Goli are going over to Melemele for a bit, but we'll be back in a couple hours," Guzma said, poking his head into her room.

Plumeria was still lying face down on her bedroom floor. Snom was next to her, gently nosing the side of her face.

"Ok," she said kind of muffled into the carpet, "You wanna borrow my ride pager?"

"Nah, I'll just ride on Goli's back."

"It'd be quicker if you rode a charizard."

"You know how I feel about those fat, Fire/Flying, fucks."

"Whatever" -she waved her hand lazily- "Tell your ma I said 'hi'."

"How'd you know that's where I'm going?" 

She pulled herself into a sitting position and Snom wiggled up gleefully onto her lap.

"Guzma, you go to Melemele for three reasons.  
One: for a job,  
two: sumo practice, and  
three: to see your mom.  
I know ya ain't got no jobs today, ya haven't been to practice in at least four months, and ya haven't been to ya mom's in at least twice that long."

"Oh." 

"Also, she texted me earlier and told me to tell ya she got your message and that your old man's out playing a round today if ya wanted to stop by."

The boss crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When were ya gonna tell me that, Plums!?"

"Oops."

He rubbed his brow. Oh well, not like it matters now since he was going to go anyway. Also, it's her day off and she's not his secretary, so he can't really blame her.

As he made his way downstairs, he got lost in his thoughts.  
Has it really been eight months since he's been home? Also, he totally forgot about sumo... if he ever runs into Hala while he's over there, he's in for an earful...

Guzma pushed open the front doors of the mansion and stopped. 

It was down pouring again.

"For fuck sakes..." he muttered.

He just washed his hair! And Plumeria put all that oil crap in it. 

Sighing, he tugged his jacket hood over top of his head. 

He really hates wearing his hood up, or hats for that matter. It's suffocating and messes up his hair. Reminds him of those UB bastards too. 

He made his way through the rain to the edge of town. As he was about to exit, he glanced over at the rundown Po Town pokécenter. He should probably go in there and check his supplies sometime soon. Make sure nothing's expired. 

Guzma pushed the exit open and stepped out of Po Town. 

It was sunny and dry. 

"Fucking Tauros shit!" he exclaimed, pulling his hood off and pointing at the white, fluffy clouds in the nice, blue sky. 

He may not understand all this science shit, but he's 90% sure that this phenomena is absolute T.S. and just doing it to piss him off.

Golisopod emerged from his ball and set a claw on his trainer's shoulder in concern.

The boss smiled up at him.

"Don't worry my brother, I'm just being dramatic." 

"K k ka!" he clicked in relief. 

Golisopod remained outside his ball and walked along side his trainer, hooking his front claws into the ground and propelling himself forward that way. They can walk bipedally, but it's easier to use this sort of 'knuckle walking'.

Guzma looked over at the bug and grinned.  
"Ya know, when you move like that it reminds me of O.G."

"Kkrr?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've been over to see him."

"Ka k ka! Kr k ki?"

"Of course I miss him! It's just been a long time since we've been able to get over to that island, let alone sit down and have a real discussion."

Krrri kra ki ka?"

"No, that doesn't count, we were working that day."

"Kka ka ka ki!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous-" 

Guzma stopped, realizing there was a young tourist couple off to the side of the road, pointing at them and snickering to each other in hushed voices.

The boss motioned for Golisopod to lean in so he could whisper something.

**_"Liquidation."_ **

To the couple's surprise, a large wave came out of nowhere, knocking them off their feet and drenching their clothes. They sat in the mud with baffled looks on their faces.

The man and the pokémon laughed hysterically. 

They quickly stopped as they felt a hand grab the back of their necks. 

"Keep walking ya dumbasses."

"Oh c'mon, Nanu!"

The Kahuna dragged them both down the road, out of sight of the tourists.  
Once he was sure they were out of their line of sight and earshot, he finally released the troublemakers. 

"Arc-damnit Guzma, ya know ya can't go using moves on the tourists."

"It's not like it's illegal-"

"It's illegal if they press assault charges, ya numbskull!"

"But did you see the look on their haole faces? It was priceless!"

Nanu rubbed his sunken eyes.

"Yes," he admitted cracking a smile, "I haven't laughed that hard in months... but you can't go doin' that shit!"  
He put his hand on his hip and ran his fingers through his ash-gray hair.  
"To make sure they don't sue yo ass, I gotta go back there and _talk_ to those people. Ya know how much I fucking hate people, Guzma!"

Guzma rubbed the back of his head. 

"Sorry Nanu..."

"Kr ka..."  
Golisopod dropped his head guiltily.

Nanu turned away.

"Whatever... just... knock that shit off... I'm gettin' too old for this."

Nanu walked back the way they came.  
Guzma and Golisopod got up, exchanged looks, and then continued on their way. 

~~~

Guzma walked past the old motel and up to the little house by the woods.  
When they arrived on the beach earlier, he returned Golisopod back to his net ball since, now that he's back on Melemele, he'd prefer not to draw attention to himself. 

He paused at the top of the stoop, his fist hovering in the air about to knock.  
After all this time, why is it still so hard for him?

The Team Skull Boss dropped his hand.  
He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, held it, and then exhaled.  
He reached up again and finally knocked.

The old door creaked open.  
A middle-aged woman with rich black, yet golden skin stood in the doorway. Her bright white hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, contrasted beautifully with her dark complexion. 

She grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the tall, pale man.

"Alola, Mom."

She wrapped her arms around his chest into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my sweet keiki! My litto keikikāne! I've missed you so much!"1,2

Guzma hugged her back, careful not to squeeze too tightly.  
Although completely irrational, he always feels like he's going to snap the smaller woman in half. 

"E komo mai! Come in!"3

She ushered him into the house before he could say anything else.

"Are you hungry? I got a hot pot of stew on the stove!"

"I'm fine Ma, you don't have to-"

But she had already placed a steaming bowl on the table and pulled the chair out.

"Nonsense! You a growing boy!"

"Ya better hope I ain't growing no more," he chuckled sitting down, "I already gotta duck to get in the door."

Suddenly the smell of the food hit his nostrils and he felt his mouth water. Then he remembered that all he had to eat today was a mago berry.

He picked up the spoon and began scarfing it down. The older women pulled out a chair and sat perpendicular to him at the table.

"Wouldya slow down! Ya gonna give yourself a tummy ache!" 

Guzma had set the spoon down and was now just tilting the bowl back into his mouth instead.

"Shouldn't of made it taste so good if ya didn't want me to eat so fast!" he said with a smirk.  
He held out the bowl to her and asked, "Can I have more?"

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Guzma sighed.

"Can I have more... ke 'olu'olu?"4

"Of course!" she replied grabbing the dish from him.

She handed back a full bowl and sat down again, resting her cheek on her hand. 

"So... howzit been Guzma? Do anything fun lately? Meet anyone new? New acquaintances... new friends... someone to call ku `uipo?"5

The white haired man choked on a spoonful of stew. 

"Mom!" he coughed, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Guzma, but come on! We haven't talked in so long. I'm not allowed to be curious? I just wanna know if there's any hope of me gettin' some human mo' opuna before I die!"6

He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which..." she continued as she got up, putting her hands on her hips, "You've been here ten whole minutes! Where's my grandson!"

On cue, a flash of light emerged from Guzma's pocket.

The golisopod sped over and picked the woman up in his claws, spinning her around the room while she laughed.  
Guzma had to quickly grab the bowl off the table and duck to avoid getting hit or the stew going everywhere. 

"Golisopod! Settle down before you break something!" he scolded. 

The bug stopped and gently placed the older, giggling woman back onto the chair. 

"Oh, leave him alone. He's a good boy!" -she pulled the bug's face down and pressed her forehead against his- "Aren't you my litto pēpē? Yes you are! My sweet little Goli boy!"7

Golisopod chirped and purred happily at the attention, nuzzling up closer to the woman.

"Oh brother..." mumbled Guzma, shaking his head. 

He continued eating while his mother cooed over the giant isopod like he was a new born lillipup.

Eventually, the little love fest ended and the woman returned her attention back to her son.

"What about that cute little Plumeria? Sure, she's a bit of a tita-"

"Mom. Stop."

"-but there ain't nothing wrong with that. And she's such a sweet girl."

"I'm just... focusing on other things right now, ok? I got a lot on my mind..."

She folded her hands into her lap. 

"I got worried when I saw a call from you at half past three in the morning," she admitted, "Is everything alright?"

"It's all fine mom, I was just having some trouble sleeping."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

Guzma quickly looked away and then back before answering,  
"It's all ok Ma, I'm fine. Ya know I hate it when ya worry 'bout me."

She reached over and rested her hand on his forearm. 

"If ya want to see a doctor, I can get ya the money-"

"Mom, no. Dad would never let you loan me anything."

"Your father doesn't have to know."

Her face showed both concern and unease when Guzma glanced up.

"Makuahine... I appreciate it but I will _not_ put you in that kind of position."

She sighed sadly. 

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Ya know... your father's not like he was back then... even just within the past couple years, he's mellowed out a lot-"

"That doesn't change an Arc-damn thing!" hissed Guzma. 

Golisopod snuck up and jabbed him in the arm with his claw.

"I'm sorry Ma..." he said gently while rubbing his arm, "it's just... can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Alright..." 

Guzma finished his food and brought the dishes over to the sink.  
He grabbed the sponge off the counter and began to clean. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that!" 

"It's ok Mom, I got it."  
As he cleaned, he noticed a couple other dishes in the sink. He absentmindedly started washing those as well and said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Guzma," she said, pulling his face down to meet her's, "don't apologise for stuff like that. As long as you keep your promise to me, then everything will be alright."

She kissed his forehead and he returned to cleaning. 

Guzma stared at the drinking glass in his hand.  
That promise...  
A promise that no matter how bad things get, no matter how angry he is, he will never become like _him_. 

"I already broke it..." Guzma mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" 

"I said I already broke it," he repeated more forcefully, "I broke my promise once, why are you so _fucking_ certain I won't do it again?!"

Guzma braced himself against the counter as his head started to pound and the room started spinning. His heart began to race as well.

He dropped to a knee and held his throbbing head. Why again with this pain?! What does it want from him? 

He started subconsciously rocking back and forth, desperate to find some semblance of relief to the ruthless pain in his head and chest.  
It was also getting harder to breathe.

"Guzma, what is wrong with you," he whispered to himself through gritted teeth.

He was so overwhelmed with this aura of dread and despair, he didn't even notice his mom wrap her arms around him until she started humming softly in his ear. It was one of the lullabies she would sing to him as a child.

Golisopod was on his other side, holding onto his arm and carefully removing a couple shards of glass from his trainer's palm and placing them up on the counter. When did he break the glass he was cleaning?

Guzma's breathing and heart beat began to steady. As the pain faded, he dropped to his other knee and hung his head down in exhaustion. 

The Alolan woman tilted his chin up to look at her.

"My sweet Guzma..." she began, placing a hand on his wet cheek, "I do not fear you. And I certainly do not regret your actions back then. But, the fact that you still hold that regret in ya heart after all those years proves to me that you will never, _ever_ become like him."

She hugged him tightly around his neck.  
He hugged her back with shaky limbs. 

"And don't you dare imply that there is something wrong with you, Guzma.  
The way you is, the way things is... it may not be what they call 'normal', but it is _not_ wrong.  
It's just _different_."

She pulled away and then pressed her forehead against his. 

"After all, my dear litto entomologist... there are no Normal/Bug types."

~~~

Guzma walked down the road toward Hau' oli City, Golisopod safely tucked away in his pokéball. His mother was adamant that he go see kapuna before heading back to Po Town.8

He hung a tight left, taking him on a dirt path into the woods. A small faded sign post on the side of the trail read 'cemetery'. 

It was really quiet back in here. There didn't seem to be many people around today either, which was more than fine by Guzma. 

He turned the final corner but then stopped in his tracks.  
Kneeling in front of his grandfather's grave was his old friend from the berry fields. He had his hands folded and was muttering something... probably a prayer. 

Not really sure how to make this situation not awkward, Guzma put his fist up to his mouth and coughed.

The man turned in surprise and stood up.

"Oh, Guzma. I... uh... didn't know you were on the island today."

"I wasn't planning on it initially..." he replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You here to see ya kapunakāne?9

"Uh... yeah..."

They both stood there for a minute.

"He... um... he was a good man. A good friend too. I don't come here too often... but today's our... um... it's just been a while so I thought I'd..." 

Guzma patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Guzma sat himself down cross-legged in front of the grave. He looked back over his shoulder.

"You can cut the shit. I promise you... I'm not like my dad."

The man relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.  
He nodded in understanding.

"Mahalo, Guzma. I'll give you some privacy."

The man left, leaving Guzma to sit in the peaceful forest understory. 

After a few minutes of contemplation, and watching the occasional drifloon and phantump float about in the distance, he started to speak,

"Alola Tutu. Mom said it'd be good for me to come see ya. Said it'd be 'cathartic' or some shit..." 

He rested his cheek on his fist.

"I've been having those dreams again... But it's ok, I'm dealing with it... I think...  
Oh! The team has been good. The young ones have been getting good marks in their studies and... there's this... uhhh... opportunity I got... I might be able to build a better system for them.  
That'd be cool wouldn't it? Everyone could have proper bedrooms and reliable food and nice school supplies.  
But... I just don't know Tutu... I'm so... afraid, I guess... what if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? What if they all get taken away?  
Right now... ya know, with the way things are... I at least know that as long as I don't screw up, we'll get by. But... add other people into all that? Then it's out of my hands and the thought of that drives me crazy!"

Guzma ran his fingers through his hair.

"That probably sounds so stupid, eh? I'm a grown-ass man and I can't make a simple decision.  
Not to mention I broke down over at the house. I even broke one of Mom's glasses without even realizing it... didn't cut too deep though, so I guess that was lucky. But, I don't need to stress her out like that... she got enough to worry about.  
Did I mention little Moon's the one who's been helping me with this networking shit?  
She's the Champion, but she's no older than some of my grunts! She should be going out and being a kid... she shouldn't have to deal with my shit..."

He picked up one of the fresh flowers the man had left and examined it.

"By the way, Mom's bugging me about dating again.  
I can barely handle myself, I ain't getting into no relationships right now!  
Even if I _did_ find someone, it's not like it'll be the kind she's thinking about.  
She wouldn't be mad or nothing but... ya know... grandkids..."

He set the flower back down and placed his hands on his knees.

"Now... Dad? That's another story entirely. But you already know all about that..."

He took a deep breath before continuing,  
"I miss you Tutu. I... I wish you were here. I sure as hell could use some of your advice right now..." 

Guzma pushed himself up into a standing position and put his hands in his pockets. 

"One last thing... I don't know how it all works over there wherever it is you're at but... if ya can... give the good doc my best, wouldya?" 

Guzma looked back once more at the moss covered grave, nodded, and then headed out.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes**  
>  **1.)** Keiki: (Hawaiian) Pronounced kay-kee. Means 'Child/children'  
>  **2.)** Keikikāne: (Hawaiian) Pronounced kay-kee-kah-neh. Means 'Son'.  
>  **3.)** E komo mai: (Hawaiian) Pronounced eh-koh-moh my-ee. Means 'Welcome!' or 'Come in!'  
>  **4.)** Ke 'olu'olu: (Hawaiian) Pronounced keh-oh loo-oh loo. A polite term meaning 'please'  
>  **5.)** Ku `uipo: (Hawaiian) A term that means something along the line of ''sweetheart' but leans more to the connotation of 'lover' instead of being a platonic term of endearment.  
>  **6.)** Mo' opuna: (Hawaiian) Means 'Grandchildren/granchild'  
>  **7.)** Pēpē: (Hawaiian) Means 'baby/infant'  
>  **8.)** Kapuna: (Hawaiian) Pronounced koo-ppp-nah. Means 'grandparent(s)/elder(s)/ancestor(s)'  
>  **9.)** Kapunakāne: (Hawaiian) like Kapuna but specifically means 'grandfather/grandpa'
> 
> ~~~  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry this part is kind of all over the place. I promise that there's a method to the madness.  
> I always appreciate feedback! And comments spark joy!  
> Always feel free to ask questions as well!  
> Also, I posted a couple art things on my Tumblr page if anyone's interested.  
> ~~~
> 
> See a word or phrase you don't understand? Check out the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr page for convenient updates ](http://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com)  
> [Master list of terminology](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615394532986650624/master-list-of-terminology-jolly-rogers)  
> [HCs and Background Info](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615439164403597312/hcs-and-background-info-jolly-rogers)  
> [References and Resources](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615802247274708992/note-so-i-originally-made-this-post-just-to)


End file.
